


Vinculo Distinto

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: Su decisión pareció ser la correcta y a la vez no. Por mas que intentaba no lograba encajar, por mas que quisiera él siempre seguiría siendo ese omega debilucho al que nadie creía capaz y todos creían diferente.No fue hasta ese momento, ¡ese maldito momento! En que derribó a lo que pareció ser su salvación. Una vez lo vieran, todos lo adorarían y lo aceptarían. Era perfecto, o eso creyó antes de encontrarse con él. Antes de encontrarse con su destinado... un dragón.•Es, prácticamente, un omegaverse con algunos (si no es que muchos) cambios.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson/Stormfly, Camicazi/Snotlout Jorgenson, Cloudjumper (How to Train Your Dragon)/Original Character(s), Eret/Astrid Hofferson, Eret/Stormfly (How to Train Your Dragon), Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Snotlout Jorgenson/Original Female Character(s), Stoick the Vast/Valka, Tuffnut Thorston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Vinculo Distinto

La Isla de Berk, ubicada a 12 días al norte de calvario y a algunos grados al sur de muere de frio, justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza.  
A pesar de ser un pueblo tenaz, con casi 7 generaciones todas las casas eran nuevas. Hay pesca, caza y una hermosa vista del atardecer.

Sin embargo, el único problema eran las pestes, mientras la mayoría de los sitios tenían ratones o mosquitos, en esta isla había... Dragones.

Oh si. En Berk había muchos, pero muchos dragones. Dragones que atacaban la isla y nadie sabia por qué.

Muchos argumentaban que era por que eran bestias feroces sin conciencia guiadas solo por instinto; otros, en cambio, decían que su motivación era la muerte, anhelaban ver correr sangre; y pocos, personas cuya cantidad podía ser contada con los dedos de una mano, se guardaban en lo mas profundo de su mente la opinión, pues pese a que todos creían en la salvajidad de los demonios, solo ellos pensaban a los dragones como otro ser vivo más en busca de sobrevivir.

Uno de ellos era Hiccup, el vástago primogénito de Estoico el Vasto, el jefe de la tribu.  
Se podría decir que Hiccup no era él prospecto perfecto de vikingo, y no es que le importara mucho su apariencia, sin embargo cualquiera que pensara en los vikingos se imaginaria inmediatamente a un hombre/mujer alto, musculoso y muy varonil. Pero así no era Hiccup, él era solo flaco, bajo y débil a comparación con los demás. ¿Con qué otra característica podría describirse? ¡Ah, si! También era omega.  
Y la verdad eso a la gente de Berk no le importaba mucho, independientemente de su genero secundario lo único que mantenía preocupado al pueblo era él muchacho en si. Él no parecía tener ni la mas mínima pinta de jefe que ellos algún día necesitarían. No podían degradarlo de jefe, pues el chico tenía derecho al puesto.  
Una decepción pero eran las reglas.

Parece nos desviamos del tema. En fin. Hiccup era de esas pocas personas que tenia una buena opinión de los dragones. Siempre sintió fascinación y una atracción desconocida hacia ellos, quería saber más, quería protegerlos.  
Fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta de lo distinto que en realidad era de los demás que comenzó a dudar y a debatir consigo mismo: o mostraba su enorme fascinación por esas majestuosas criaturas y su necesidad de protección o comenzaba a encajar con él resto para evitar ser juzgado y llegar a ser un buen líder, y quizá y solo quizá podría llegar a conocer su destino, la persona con la que compartiría su vida.

Su decisión pareció ser la correcta y a la vez no. Por mas que intentaba no lograba encajar, por mas que quisiera él siempre seguiría siendo ese omega debilucho al que nadie creía capaz y todos creían diferente.

No fue hasta ese momento, ¡ese maldito momento! En que derribo a lo que pareció ser su salvación. Una vez lo vieran todos lo adorarían y lo aceptarían. Era perfecto, o eso creyó antes de encontrarse con él. Antes de encontrarse con su destinado… un dragón.


End file.
